1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is to provide an audio output device, and more specifically, to an audio output device capable of switching a sound field when being installed in a wall-mounting mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat-screen television (TV) can be installed in a wall-mounting mode or a standing mode. Practically, there is much difference in outputting sound as the flat-screen television is installed in the wall-mounting mode or in the standing mode. In general, the flat-screen TV is often set in the standing mode as a default setting of the standard sound field mode, which is regarded as being installed in the standing mode, and a speaker of the flat-screen TV is facedown in the standing mode so that a supporting surface, such as a ground or a desk, can be a reflective surface for the sound. However, there is no reflective surface for the speaker as the flat-screen TV is installed in the wall-mounting mode, resulting in lack of quality of high frequency audio signals. It is necessary to adjust the sound field mode for the flat-screen TV installed in the wall-mounting mode to amplify the high frequency audio signals, such as manually switching the sound field mode by a user. Hence, it is an important issue to design a simple mechanism for correspondingly switching the sound field to amplify the high frequency audio signals as the flat-screen TV is installed in the wall-mounting mode, and for automatically restoring to the standard sound field mode as the flat-screen TV is installed in the standing mode.